The Lady of the Midnight
by SplitWit
Summary: Myra is an Estrell. Part of a ancient race long forgotten, she is taken in by King Thranduil. Thrust into the life of an elf, dealing with annoying, but attractive blonds, and the oncoming rise of the eye and Saruman. Myra must find her mate or die. But on the day of her bonding she disappears. Now more than 60 years later, what does The Fellowship find in the Mines of Moria?
1. Meeting Myra

**Sorry,Sorry.** The thingy messed up on me. So here's the actual story.

Disclaimer! I do not own these characters, except for a couple. Anyway… I think, and hope you get my point.

A/N This story takes place before The Hobbit, a couple years, but not too many. One of the characters names is Myra, but I didn't get the memo so I pronounce it Mira. But you can pronounce it any way, I don't really care and if you're one of those people that like to make sure information is right so if I get something wrong please correct me! Or if I get any grammar, punctuation and spelling wrong. Now on with the story!

It was quiet. That's the first thing King Thranduil noticed as he entered the royal gardens. Now that shouldn't have been surprising but this was the eerie silence. The one kind that told you something was about to happen. He walked cautiously, listening to anything that could mean upcoming danger. He turned to the direction that led him to a small waterfall. He stood there for a moment listening to the gurgle and bubbly laugh of the water. There was a rustle. He quickly turned around as he heard the sound of light footsteps. A mortal woman, it looked like, emerged and walked to the waterfall from the right. She was young he noticed, with skin paler than the moon, blue eyes, and long lustrous the color of the night sky. Her black hair tumbled down her back in soft waves and ended at her waist. She was wearing what looked like a simple white gown. He observed her, who is this woman? Where did she come from? And how did she get past the guards? He cleared his throat.

"Who are you?" he asked. She turned to him and slowly, when she met his eyes he saw many years of wisdom in them. "My name is Myra the Lady of the Midnight", then went back to staring at the waterfall. "So Myra, Lady of the Midnight" said Thranduil as he walked up beside her "Where do you come from and why are you called the Lady of the Midnight?" he asked. "I don't know" she said, frustration was clearly heard in her voice, "I only know two facts". "What's that" he asked and waited for her to respond. She looked at him and stated simply "I am an estrell and I was born at midnight". It was an hour after midnight but it was at that moment Thranduil realized that this star must be here for a very important reason. "Come with me" he urged and swept past her, his robes billowed behind him like shimmering silver wings. She followed behind him timidly, for she was not used to being around others yet.

He led her into the palace, using long forgotten corridors and staircases as to not draw unwanted attention to themselves. He led her to his study and quickly closed the door. "Now there must be a reason why you are here because it's not every day we are blessed with the company of a star" he said still trying to process the information. "We appear randomly but only one of us is brought to Middle Earth every 5,000 years" she murmured. "But I think you were meant to find me and, well, I don't know what to do now" fear was edged in her voice. "I have nowhere to go or stay and I was only born about an hour ago" she burst out. Thranduil debated what to say, he looked at her and saw a mythical creature that needs help, but with everything going on right now the elves could be put in more danger, " You may stay here" he said in a comforting, steady tone. "The elves can protect you and it's not safe for a star as powerful as you to wander" he said. "And if you fell into the wrong hands….." his voice trailed off. "Will you become my elven father?" Myra asked. Thranduil's eyes widened, "I would be honored". Myra smiled then moved to her new father and hugged him.

Myra opened her mouth about to say something but was interrupted when somebody barged into the room. "Ada there was a disturbance on the Northern Bor-" but the elf stopped once he saw Myra, who was still hugging Thranduil. Myra quickly let go and composed herself the best she could. The elf stared at her shock and a bit of anger on his face, silence reigned. Myra took that time to study him. The first word that came to her mind: attractive. He was taller than her, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. A bow was in his hand and a quiver of arrows was slung across his back. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice coming out harsh. "And what qualifications do you have to hug my father?" Myra bristled, "If the qualifications are to act like a snob then I'm never touching Ada again" she snapped. "Ada? You're not even worthy to call him that" his voice came out venomous. "Well by the way you're acting I'm more worthy than you" she hissed. "Legolas! Myra! Calm yourselves!" Thranduil intervened. It was immediately quiet but Myra and Legolas stared daggers at each other. "Now" Thranduil said, "As much as I wanted you two to meet on _pleasanter _ terms it seems this cannot be avoided". He gestured at Myra, "Legolas I have accepted to become her elven father, her name is Myra". "And Myra this is my son, Legolas" he said to her. "You can't be serious" Legolas exclaimed. "Does that mean we're siblings?" Myra asked groaning. Thranduil hesitated, "technically you're not" he said. "But in a way you are" he said. "I can't believe this" Legolas muttered. "Well that's something we agree on" Myra said. "But you didn't exactly give the best first impression" she said glaring. "Anyway Ada" Legolas directed his attention back to his father. "There was a disturbance on one of the borders, the orcs are getting braver" he finished. "Thank you Legolas" Thranduil replied, "You may leave".

Legolas nodded and bowed. As he walked to the door he glared at Myra as he passed by. "Wait" Myra said softly. He stopped and turned slowly around. Myra cleared her throat, "I wanted to tell you that the only reason I'm here is because Ada is protecting me". Legolas raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. She walked toward him slowly, "My race is but a myth to most creatures" she said, "But, we were once known as very powerful beings". Legolas leaned in close to her ear, "What are you?" he breathed. Myra swallowed, "I am a star, or if you want to give the fancy term, an estrell". Legolas sucked in a tight breath. Of course he knew about the myth, the elves have much knowledge they can access from times long ago. And it was known the elves have many secrets when it comes to information about the past. Myra stepped back, "I don't want to hate you and I'm not sure if we'll ever be friends but I wanted you to understand". Legolas nodded and stuck out his hand. "Hi my name is Legolas, I'm not sure I'm happy about this situation but I want to have a truce". Myra clasped her hand in his and shook it firmly. "Hello my name is Myra the Lady of the Midnight, I'm not sure I like you but I want a truce too and if you tell anyone what I am I will have to severely harm you" Myra said smiling. Legolas nodded then left the study. Myra sighed then rubbed her eyes wearily and looked up at her new father. "What?" she said innocently under Thranduil's disapproving stare.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

I know some of you will be upset that Legolas acted the way he did but **I NEEDED IT TO BE THAT WAY!**

Anyway whattaya think? I know I have a problem with my capitalization and maybe some grammar too, but if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't fix it! By the way "elven father" is basically Godfather but I don't think the elves believe in God….. And Estrell is just a spin on the Spanish word for star which is "Estrella". Okay so I'll try to post soon. Another thing, I really love music, all kinds, but every chapter at the end I'll post a song that I like. I know it probably won't mean much to you but I hope you'll look it up. And if you do look it up post your favorite lyric/sentence in the review box so I know and don't seem stupid for posting something that nobody does.

Today's song: Where is the Love, Black Eyed Peas

So, thank you for anybody who reviews and I want you to be blunt, no sugarcoating. I originally wanted to go to Julliard or Columbia in Chicago, but I find myself wanting to write more than act so your words will help be a better writer. Now I'm going to stop talking now.


	2. The Beginning

Sorry Sorry my margins were to big or something. Just remember I'm new and this is the actual chapter 2.

Also, I have the first 10 chapters already written but originally Myra and Legolas didn't have a truce so I'm working on it. And I'm really sorry I haven't updated I've just been SUPER busy so thank you for being patient. Another thing, the first chapter is actually 4 pages in my notebook so I'm sorry if it isn't long enough for you. I'm going to combine 2 chapters from now on. Thanks! Cyber cookies to all of you who viewed!

'….' Thoughts

"…" Talking

The Next Day…

The elves were celebrating. There was dancing, food, and music. Light footsteps danced to the melody of music. But then there was chaos. Elves were killed and the celebration was in ruins. Myra jolted awake, sitting straight up. 'What was that' she wondered, everything had seemed so real….. She shuddered and got up. Myra moved to the balcony and sat down on a nearby chair. She hadn't gotten any time to thoroughly process and think about all that had happened in the past 24 hours. 'I am an Estrell, now I'm on Middle-Earth, King Thranduil is my elven father and I have a tense friendship with Legolas'. She sighed, Legolas was certainly attractive, but he hadn't seemed so keen with her arrival. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Myra called. "I was told to bring you to breakfast" a stiff voice said. Myra looked back and saw Legolas in her doorway. He was in a light blue tunic, his back was straight and his face showed no emotion. "Of course" Myra said trying not to sound cold but also trying not to put any warmth in her voice. She got up and walked toward him. He turned and led her through hallways and stairs. The silence was unbearable and the tension stretched thick.

"How am I supposed to remember where to go with all of these hallways?" Myra asked trying to ease the tension. "I'm unsure" Legolas said "It took me awhile to remember" he admitted, but as soon as he said that the mask fell back onto his face. Myra stopped walking, "Legolas, please, for the sake of your father, my elven father, can we try to be friends?" Myra pleaded. He turned toward her sharply and said coldly "The last time there was a female in the family it was my mother and she hurt my father" he said "I don't want him to be hurt again". Myra walked up to him and got close to his face and stared deep into his eyes "I never will hurt Ada" she whispered. Legolas pulled back and stared at her with a calculating look. "You're not lying, I can tell" he murmured and went silent again. The silence stretched on, and Myra fiddled with the edge of her sleeves but met the piercing blue gaze that wouldn't falter. "Fine" Legolas said, "I will give you a chance but if you break it revenge will not be painless". "Really? You mean it?" Myra asked excited. But quickly composed herself and just said "thank you" and continued to walk.

When they got to the dining room Myra sucked in a tight breath. It was a beautiful place. Arches and windows decorated the light cream walls and a giant table stood in the middle. Myra moved to a chair, sat down and started to eat. Thranduil entered and quickly and strode to Myra. "Are you alright? Did you sleep okay?" he asked. "Of course Ada, why wouldn't I be?" Myra asked a bit confused. "You aren't be safe everywhere" he murmured solemnly, but then a smile lit up his face and any trace of seriousness vanished. "Myra, you need to go to the seamstress today to get measured for your dress" Thranduil said and then started to ramble on about different things. "What? Why?" Myra said confused. "Tomorrow night we will hold a traditional ceremony that will welcome you to the elves of Mirkwood, it's called the Introduction Ceremony" Thranduil explained. "You will also be very busy today, we have preparations being made" Thranduil said. "Ada always goes over the top" Legolas whispered and smiled at her. "I do not" Thranduil said indignantly and huffed. But Myra was trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach. "You there" said Thranduil calling to a servant, "Take lady Myra to the seamstress". And so began a very busy day.

* * *

I'm really sorry about this short chapter it's just There was some problems with the pipes in my house and I'm an actress and the plays are going to happen super soon and there's been more practices and I barely have any time to update. So I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Bookie

p.s. this is just the copied version of this chapter so all you people who have favorite and followed this story thank you! Oh and one more thing...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	3. Rivalry and Preperations

Okay, so the thingy accidentally deleted my author notes and I'm pretty sure I only said non-important stuff so... Here we go! Onto the thank WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW WHAT I WROTE! Okay so the computer won't let me put a s on the end of You because I originally wrote something that was like... "And we start with the Thank You-s" or something like that anyway on with the Thank You-s...

THANK YOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU TO:

AneeshaLOTR, , GrungeRockLove, HardyxLover, Mixup101, NereatjeD, TheParanoidGraveRobber, Toujours-Pur-XXX,michelle88222, alexma and vargas93 for FOLLOWING!

And Thanks to:

, HardyxLover, alexma, lala423 and vargas93 for FAVORITING!

I can honestly say I was very surprised when I saw all the Favoriting and Following stuff on my computer screen because I really wasn't sure if people would like my story but we have a special announcement...

THANK YOU TO lala423 AND granger FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! Y'ALL OTHER PEOPLE ARE SLACKING!

And I'm reallyreallyreally sorry for not updating sooner, I had everything typed out ready to be posted BUT then it didn't save! :( So I retyped it again but it didn't save AGAIN! So by then I was ready to throw my computer out my window because I was so frustrated but I resolved to just not pay it any attention. And I feel really guilty for only giving you that tiny sliver of words so I promise this will be longer!

* * *

"Ouch!" Myra yelped as a pin poked her in the leg. She shifted on the pedestal she'd been on since arriving after breakfast with Ada. Which was about two hours ago. The seamstress, Selene, got up from her knees and went to re-adjust the fabric on Myra's arm. But Myra scooted away as she tried to put some pins into the sheet of fabric. Selene scowled and said between the pins in her mouth, "Lady Myra I would recommend to stop fidgeting if you don't want to be poked" she said the last part with a forceful jab to a particular wad of fabric.

Myra sighed "I'm sorry Selene I'm just not very good at staying still" she said apologizing. Selene let out a snort then said sarcastically "I never noticed!" and tried to look appalled. Myra smiled and stared at herself in the mirror trying to imagine the weird blanket thing on her as a dress. Selene stepped back and surveyed her work. She muttered a bit, jot down some notes, took more measurements and declared "You're done". Myra, relieved, quickly struggled out of the garment but ended up poking herself even more. She heard Selene chuckle and go to help her out of the infernal dress. "Now out of my studio, I need to work" she ordered then shooed Myra into the hall.

Myra sighed a breath of relief and leaned against Selene's door. "Lady Myra you sound as if you've just gone hunting with the elves" a voice called. Myra looked and saw a different elf approach her. He was different from the other elves she'd seen. Instead of light or fair hair he had dark wavy hair and slightly shorter. He clearly wasn't from Mirkwood.

He stopped in front of her and bowed. "My name is Ciaran, I am an ambassador from Rivendell". Myra curtsied and said "I am Myra, The Lady of the Midnight, and elven daughter to Thranduil may I ask, Lord Ciaran, why you are here?" then looked at Ciaran expectantly. Ciaran laughed and said "Just Ciaran, please, hearing me being addressed as Lord all the time makes me weary". Myra smiled "Of course, but only if you call me Myra". They started to walk down the hallway. "So Ciaran, what brings you to Mirkwood?" Myra asked. "I am here in the place for Lord Elrond of Rivendell to attend your Introduction Ceremony actually" he replied. "Oh really?" Myra asked hraising her eyebrow. "Yup!" he stated proudly, "But I'm not actually supposed to meet you until then". "Why?" Myra asked, a bit confused. "I don't actually know but-"

"Lady Myra!" someone shouted. A flurry of footsteps, and she felt hands on her shoulders and was roughly pulled away from Ciaran's side. "You know you're not allowed to see her untill the ceremony!" An elf shouted. "It's fine I'm perfectly safe! No need for you guys to go crazy" Myra said frowning, she moved around the group of elves that had formed a barrier between her and Ciaran. "Honestly you're acting as if he was going to try to kill me or something!" she huffed, irritated. "Lady Myra do you know who this is?" an elf asked and walked right up in front of her. As if he was trying to intimidate her.

"Of course I do!" she found her voice rising. "Do you take me for a fool?" her eyes narrowed. "Of course not!" the elf said quickly " But you do know where he's from?" he asked. Myra gave him one of those 'Duh!' looks. "Yes" Myra felt herself becoming impatient and out of the corner of her eye, she saw this bright light. "And that doesn't bother you?" the elf was starting to squint now. The elf squinting, somehow irritated Myra even more. "What are you squinting at?" Myra snapped. "Um, Myra, you're glowing" Ciaran said.

Myra looked down at herself and gasped but before she could say anything she was, once again interrupted. "What's going on here?", the sliding of robes was heard and the posse turned to see King Thranduil and Legolas approaching them. But something was different, they walked towards them backs rigid, faces blank and an air of superiority surrounded and the guards bowed but Myra took the few precious seconds to cool her temper and the glowing of her body faded.

"I repeat, what is going on here?" Thranduil asked. One of the guards opened his mouth but Myra beat her to it. "I'd just gotten out of my fitting with Selene and I met Ciaran in the hallway we started talking but then these-" she struggled to find the right word " tree shaggers made a big fuss about it!" she started to glow again. "Calm yourself Lady Myra" Thranduil said, his tone was unlike one she had ever heard before. It wasn't the one she heard everyday, this one sent shivers down her spine and reminded her of a cold dungeon. Thranduil turned to Legolas. "Take Myra to her rooms" he instructed. "What! but Ada-" Myra protested. "Come on let's go" Legolas said roughly and pulled Myra around the corridor eventually to her rooms.

* * *

Myra heard Legolas close the door behind him and immediately bombarded him with questions. "What's happening? Why'd Ada send me away? What's so wrong with Ciaran that I can't-". Legolas put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking. He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, "are you going to let me speak now?" he asked. Myra nodded. "I can't really give you much detail" Legolas said then gestured to Myra to sit.

"A long time ago both Elf races lived in harmony, we actually used to live in the middle of Middle-Earth but..." Legolas sighed. "There has been a feud between the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell for over a millennia we don't exactly remember the real reason but we still remember the hatred between us". Then Legolas fell silent and Myra waited to hear more. But it didn't come. Then the pieces all came together.

"You mean to tell me you can't remember why you hate each other but you still keep hating each other?!" her voice incredulous. He nodded and that started Myra's ranting and pacing. "But that's stupid! What kind of stupid, idiotic rivalry would still be maintained after all these years? I mean seriously! What if you needed each others help? Or if we're attacked? And vulnerable! And you've kept this up for centuries! And you made such a big fuss because Ciaran is from Rivendell? That's so childish, ridicules and-". There was a knock on her door.

Myra stopped ranting and stilled then watched Legolas go to open the door. An elf strode in and went to sit at Myra's table. "Lady Myra my name is Fiore and King Thranduil sent me to get some extra preparations situated for your ceremony" and then the elf took out a quill and a bit of parchment. "Okay so the King wanted to know if you wanted..." And Myra sighed then went to sit down to hear what the elf had to say. She faded in and out of the conversation. She was still mad at Ada but her anger had lessened a bit.

* * *

It was about an hour later that they were finally done, she had bid Fiore good-bye and gone to rest her eyes on the bed when another knock was heard. She groaned loudly hoping the person on the other side of the door could hear her. She dragged herself off the bed and to the door then opened it.

Thranduil stood there with a pair of clothes in his hands. "May I come in?" he asked. Myra stayed there for a moment then let him in. He handed her the pair of clothes. "There's one more thing you need to do, but you need to put these clothes on" and she took them from him and changed. They were brown leggings with a dark green shirt that fell to her thighs. She put on some comfortable boots and a belt around her midsection.

There was silence in the hallway. It filled the space between her and her Ada and pulled a tight impenetrable cloak around themselves. But Thranduil was the first to break free. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that today". She looked sideways at him " I just don't get it" she said softly,"How can you keep up a rivalry for so long?". He stopped and turned to hug her, he sighed into her hair and said "I'm sorry that I can't explain this to you very well, but there are some things you can't forgive and forget".

Myra sighed into his chest, "I know Ada, I just don't understand". Then she pulled away and started to walk again but turned back to him and gave him a small smile. "But lets forget about that for now, okay?" And he nodded then led her toward a doorway.

* * *

The door opened and Myra looked to see she was in an outside practice range. "Why am I here?" she asked Thranduil. "We have to find out what weapon will be suitable for you" he explained. "We're going to test you on each weapon to see which would suit you perfectly, watch Legolas!" he said pointing.

Myra followed his finger and saw Legolas with his bow and quiver of arrows in a closed off area, trails into the forest suggested practice courses, though it looked creepy and dangerous to Myra. She watched Legolas wait for a minute then faster than her eyes could comprehend a blur of grey and a flash of silver ran at Legolas.

She noticed he didn't use his bow yet but opted instead for daggers that suddenly appeared in his hands. With a graceful leap he landed on the opposite side of where his opponent was. He slashed with the daggers and dodged the blurs fists he rolled and ducked, twisted and turned, Myra was in awe at his grace and flexibility. But then she saw Legolas flip the blur and it landed on its back.

Legolas put his foot on his opponent's chest and quickly proceeded to slam the dagger into its chest. Myra was abruptly brought back into the presence. "Legolas didn't kill it did he?" horror dawned her face. Myra didn't hear Ada's answer as she launched across the field to the area where Legolas was.

Legolas saw her coming and stood up to greet her "Myra? what are you doing here? Oh yes, I remember you're he-". "Out of my way" she yelled and barreled past him to the form still lying on the ground. She knelt next to it and touched what looked like its chest. She saw that most of his body was covered in what looked silvery chains, except for its head and feet. She tugged at the stuff trying to take it off as she started to panic. "Legolas what did you do?" she cried. And then went back to the still form.

She swept loose hairs from the elf's forehead and willed them to wake up. "Myra what are you doing?" Legolas asked. Myra shot to her feet, "What am I doing?" she yelled. "More like what have you done?" she screamed. Heads started to turn and Legolas quickly tried to calm her." Myra he's okay, the stuff that's on him is mithril it's impenetrable and I was just training..." But Myra heard nothing of it and was attempting to shake the elf awake. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she said sounding desperate. But then strong hands gripped hers.

"Well, this is an odd way to wake up" an amused voice said. Myra screamed and ran into Legolas's chest as the elf on the ground woke. Dark brown eyes were seen as the elf's eyelids opened. He attempted to sit up but stopped as he winced and touched his side. "Great session" he said to Legolas and smiled.

Myra gave the two of them confused looks "Huh?". "I was trying to explain but you didn't listen" Legolas said. "I was trying to say that the silvery stuff is mithril, an impenetrable metal that's very rare and expensive and I was also trying to say that we have sessions like these regularly to help me improve my skills"

"Oh..." she said, then she blushed. And then she helped the dark-eyed elf up, "I'm sorry for shaking you and all the other stuff I did" she said not meeting the elf's eyes. Then she turned to Legolas "I'm sorry for screaming and yelling at you when it was unnecessary and when I didn't listen to you". "Can you forgive me?" she asked both of them, and tilted her head a bit.

"Of course" the two elves said. "So I'm assuming you're Lady Myra?" the other elf asked. Myra nodded "and you are?". "Oh!" he bowed a bit clumsily, wincing. "My name is Azur and I will also be helping you to find out your specific weapon. They all headed back to where Thranduil was they saw him yelling in elvish at some poor guard. When he saw them he let out a cry in relief.

"What happened?" he demanded "one minute Myra was here then she was running and then I heard her scream and these imbeciles weren't fast enough!" he roared the last part clearly angry. "Well we're okay Ada" Myra assured "Azur was just going to go help me find the right weapon for me". "Oh yes, of course! I'd completely forgotten! Go on!" and Thranduil showed them the way to a small clearing in the forest.

There was racks upon racks of different weapons. Most were just bows and daggers but all different types were displayed. Myra groaned for the second time that day, this was going to take hours. "Now don't start your moping!" Azur chastised "we have lots of work to do!"

Myra started off with a bow. When she took it into her hands she got this warm tingly feeling, as if she already knew how to shoot one. She put an arrow in its resting place, "WAIT LADY MYRA! You don't know how to shoo-" but Azur was cut short as the arrow cut through the air and hit near the middle of the target. "Not bad" a new voice said and Myra saw Legolas leaning against the trunk of one of the trees.

"But it's a bit off the middle" Legolas observed. Azur swallowed and then said, "Legolas is our best Bowman and thought he doesn't like to admit it, is also one of the best elves in Mirkwood with the daggers". "How did you learn to shoot like that?" Legolas asked. Myra shrugged "it just seemed as if I had done it before, the weight and feel of a bow was familiar to me". "I wonder..." Azur trailed off and said to Myra "pick up every weapon and find out which one's feel the best".

Myra went through each rack trying different styles of bows, swords and spears. "We usually don't have the swords out" Azur said, "It's more of a human weapon but you're human too, you just live with the elves". When Myra approached the different daggers she felt a shudder run up her back, 'one of these' she thought to herself, 'one of these are the one or ones for me'. She moved to each dagger and pairs of daggers till one of them, when she touched it shocked her.

It was twin daggers, slightly different from the one's she'd tried before. The bases had strips of a sort of fur around them so they could be gripped and the blades were long and thin. She picked them up and saw matching sheaths underneath them. Her hands shook slightly as she picked them up and studied them with very intense scrutiny.

She abruptly whirled around and threw one of them at a target and the other at a different one. They wedged into the targets the force of the throw wedged them into the targets almost to their base. Myra smiled and turned around to Azur and Legolas who had watched attentively. She tried to pull the daggers out of the targets and failed, but with two sharp tugs they loosened and Myra wheedled them out.

"So should I tell King Thranduil we need to have the elves make you a pair of twin daggers?" Azur asked. Myra nodded and said "These are the kind that I need". "I'll go with you to talk to my father" Legolas said "He isn't exactly the best when it come to a weapons details". "Yeah I need to get going to" Myra agreed. The three left the clearing, but Azur and Legolas didn't see Myra slip the daggers in its sheaths and slip them into her shirt sleeves.

* * *

OHMYGODICAN'TBELIEVEIT'SDONE!

Okay I'm going to not give you my excuses because you probably don't want to hear them but I'll give you a hint.

(Hint) Something happened and now my pockets are empty.

So I feel really guilty that I made you wait that long and I don't know how long you'll have to wait this time cause my exams are coming up and I don't get out till the 28th of June. I know, it sucks, but my school had a lot of snow days. This chapter is dedicated to the viewer granger and lala423 for reviewing. I really don't want to write a long author notes cause I'm super tired now. AND IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON SUNDAYYYYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Can you guess how old I am? Canya?Canya?Canya?Canya?

Anyway...

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Love,

Bookie

p.s. Think you can guess my gender and age? Give me your guesses! The box has been awfully lonely :(

p.p.s. Just because an Author writes about a girl doesn't mean they're a girl! So keep that in mind!

p.p.p.s Can you tell that I'm terrible at coming up with names for elves? And I don't know the real reason for the rivalry between the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell


End file.
